I see Dead People
by eastercat
Summary: An AU fic. Sora Hikari and his father move to the Twilight Manor in Twilight town. Little did Sora know that the house would be haunted with ghosts.
1. Prolouge

******I have no idea where the idea for this story really came from, but enjoy. **

******Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own anything to Kingdom hearts.**

* * *

******Prologue**

There is a story about the Twilight mansion, which is located just outside of Twilight Town. The Coeur family lived happily in its halls, until something mysterious happened. The family simple vanished without a trace.

The mailman first noticed the mysterious happening. Usually he would come up to the mansion and knock on the door, where a Coeur family member would accept the mail. On the day of the family's disappearance the mailman didn't receive a reply when he knocked on the door. He waited several minutes before putting the mail through the mail flap. Maybe the family was away for the day. The next day, the mailman was forced to put the mail through the mail flap again. After a month, he noticed that the mail just kept piling up on the other side of the door. Where was the Coeur family?

Other members of Twilight town noticed the Coeur family's absence too. The schoolteachers kept on marking Coeur members absent on their attendance sheet. Local shop owners noticed their Coeur customers stop coming. 2 months after the disappearance, everyone in Twilight Town was talking about the Coeur family.

Rumors started to spread through the town. People simply said they left the house, while others said that the family was murdered and their bodies were thrown away. Though the most popular story was that the family vanished, but their spirits stayed behind…of course, these are just rumors.

As the years passed the mansion's appearance lost its homeliness. Everything in the house, the halls, rooms, and furniture, became covered with a thick layer of dust. Many cobwebs hung in every corner and rats ate what ever was left in the kitchen. The garden and the grass grew wild without care. Many people avoided the abandoned mansion.

25 years later...a boy and his father move in to the mansion.

* * *

**Coeur in French means "heart."**

**And reviews will be loved. **


	2. Twilight Manor has a new owner

**I kept on telling myself. "I'll type up the first chapter up today." Unfortunately...it took me forever to get unlazy. xD**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

One late summer day, a green car went up the driveway to the Twilight Manor and stopped right in front of the gate surrounding the abandoned house. "Here's our new home." A tall man came out of the car. He had brown hair that reached to the bottom of his neck and blue eyes. He looked quite intimidating as he had a strong build and a scar that crossed diagonally over the bridge of his nose. The man looked up at the house. 

His son came out of the passenger side of the car. The 15 year old was kinda short for his age. His hair was brown like his father's, but it was extremely messy and spiky. His blue eyes widened at the sight of the manor. "Is this mansion really ours?"

"Well actually," His father took out the house key, unlocked the front gate, and walked through with his son following behind. "This mansion is actually yours. It seems your mother was a distant cousin from the family that lived here. The family living here originally, suddenly disappeared and it seems the only blood relative to them was your mother, who didn't even know she was related to this family." He sighed. "Science sure is amazing." He unlocked the front door. "Anyways….when your mother died 12 years ago, the only one left with the right blood to this mansion was you, Sora."

Sora, amazed at his inheritence, opened the door and peered inside the mansion. The grand hall stood before him. There was a marble double staircase leading to the 2nd floor and doors on each side of the room. Sora walked in, picking up dust from the wooden floor whenever he took a step. "Looks like it needs us to clean it up."

Sora's father followed Sora in and sneezed at the dust hanging in the air. "Yeah. We should start with this room, as soon as the moving truck gets here with all our stuff."

When the moving truck arrived, the two unloaded their belongings and brought their cleaning supplies inside.

"Ok, Sora. You can dust off the shelves and tables, while I mop the floor."

By the end of the day, the grand hall was clean for the first time in 25 years.

"Phew…" Sora wiped the sweat from his forehead. Cleaning up took so much work. He put down the vase he just finished dusting.

"WOW! The grand hall is clean again!"

"Huh?" Sora heard the unfamiliar voice. He whipped his head in all directions to see who said that. He didn't see anyone in the hall with him, except for his dad. But his dad's voice didn't sound like the voice he heard seconds ago. "Maybe I was just hearing thing?" Sora muttered to himself.

"Sora." His father called. "Let's put the rest of the stuff in, it's almost getting dark."

Sora brushed aside the thought about the voice and went to help his father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At night, Sora and his father stayed in a motel because the mansion was not suitable for living yet. Their belongings sat in the middle of the now-clean grand hall. Suddenly, one of the boxes opened. A CD player and headphones was lifted out by an invisible force. The headphones were set higher than the CD player then the play button was pressed. Suddenly the CD player and headphones started swinging side to side.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

The CD player and the headphones stopped swinging around. "I'm just dancing." Said another voice in reply.

"You better be careful with those two people coming here. Seems like they're coming back soon."

"You know…somehow I think the teen heard me."

"Wha-? That's impossible. The living can't hear or see us."

"I dunno. I exclaimed how the grand hall was clean again, and then the teen started looking around like he heard me. I was able to go to another room before his head turned my way."

"hm…weird…I'll have to ask uncle about this."

"Now, can I go back to dancing?" There was a little click of the play button being pressed and the CD player and the headphones started swinging around again.

* * *

**If you can guess who the one of people at the end is, then you win a cookie! If you guess both of them, you get a hug and a cookie. Although, it's going to be hard to figure out one of them cause I didn't give any real hint... **


End file.
